


Vergil's Creation

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Nephilim Family [5]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gore, Incest, M/M, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fought his brother, and Vergil was dying. This is what hell had in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vergil's Creation

**Author's Note:**

> I finally dealt with the "but Vergil is evil" thing.  
> My twist on Vergil's Downfall, so obviously there will be spoilers for that (I'm looking at you, brah)

“You chose the wrong side, brother.”

 

This wasn’t happening.

 

“You’re not human, Dante. You never will be.”

 

He hadn’t fought his brother. Hadn’t stabbed him through the heart. They’d defeated Mundus, humanity was freed and everything would be okay. It had to be.

 

Dread spread throughout Dante’s body as he watched his brother turn away from him, slowly, stumbling as he reached to pick up his sword. He couldn’t move, his insides were screaming  - do something.

 

After everything they’d done, everything Kat had done, after the kiss they’d shared, Vergil couldn’t have just betrayed them. It couldn’t be happening.

 

Gathering his last strength Vergil opened a portal, the swing of his sword obviously painful to him. He turned to face his brother once more.

 

“I loved you brother…”

 

He was gone.

 

Dante was still paralyzed. Only vaguely was he aware of Kat’s presence beside him. She wasn’t moving either, and he couldn’t blame her. What was there to do? To say?

 

_Loved…_

 

Tears welled up in Dante’s eyes.

 

“No”, he whispered to himself. He still loved his brother. This could not be over, he’d refuse to let it be over, not after all this.

 

Stepping forward, he stretched out his hand, walking towards where his brother had conjured up the portal. He could still feel it, the energy, something was still lingering here, making is fingertips tingle. Dante still didn’t know how most of his powers worked, he was running purely on instinct, especially now. He simply needed the portal to open - and it did.

 

“Dante…”, he heard Kat say, though to his ears it sounded muffled as if she were talking to him through a wall. She’d be fine, she was strong, Vergil had underestimated her… He knew that, and so he stepped through the portal.

Lights swept passed him for a moment, and he found himself…. in a graveyard?

 

Dante glanced around but couldn’t make out where exactly he was, he’d never been to this place. It wasn’t important now either, he needed to find Vergil - fast.

Drops of blood were visible on the ground in front of him and the dread inside the pit of his stomach grew only stronger, this time not paralyzing, but fuelling him on. He started to run, following the path his brother’s blood had created.

He didn’t… he couldn’t have killed him, could he? His rage had overpowered him, but merely for a moment. They were Nephilim, they were formidable - wasn’t that what Phineas had said? Surely they could survive anything.

 

Dante abruptly came to a stop when he saw it: a large statue of an angel. She had familiar features…. Eva. Their mother’s grave. He should have known.

 

Vergil was lying face down on the marble stone in front of the statue. He wasn’t moving. Dante rushed forward, falling onto his knees next to his brother. His jeans were torn by the rough gravel and now he was bleeding, too, but he couldn’t feel it. Could only feel fear.

He reached over his brother to turn him onto his back. There was blood everywhere, flowing into the cracks of the marble stone, filling in the word “Eva”.

With shaking hands Dante reached down, opening Vergil’s coat and he had to will himself not to let his eyes fill with tears again. There was a huge, open gash in his brother’s chest, straight through his heart - he could see it, he could see Vergil’s _heart_.

 

“What have I done?”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He was dead.

 

Dante had killed him and this was his personal hell. Fighting his way through his childhood home, seeing ghosts of their child selves running around, blissfully unaware of the terror that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

 

And his heart…

 

Dante’s sword had pierced it, it wasn’t bleeding anymore but the pain… It made Vergil stumble, messing up his slashes, having him lean against a wall or rock after every fight. He didn’t know for how much longer he could take this.

 

Vergil had betrayed them. Betrayed the people he loved. But why couldn’t they just see? Mundus’s methods were wrong, yes, but he had one thing right: Humans were weak. They needed guidance and protection, that was all Vergil wanted to give. A ruler does not need to be a bad thing.

 

Though he had underestimated Kat… Dante had been right, they’d have been lost without her, but… no, surely they’d have found another way.

With Kat’s help everything had gone a lot better than he had anticipated. And she had been ready to sacrifice herself for their cause. Had held out under torture - Mundus’s torture.

 

Maybe…

 

A scream pierced the silence and Vergil knew immediately whose it was: Kat.

But how could she be here? Inside _his_ hell?

 

Another scream stopped Vergil’s thoughts in their tracks and again he was running, one hand clutching at the wound on his chest but for now, the pain was forgotten. He couldn’t do this to her, not again, she had felt too much pain already.

He was breathing heavily and Yamato seemed to weigh more the longer he held it, but he couldn’t stop. He’d seen the things that were lurking down here, Kat wouldn’t survive for long.

 

_What have I done?_

 

That voice… it echoed inside Vergil’s mind, but it wasn’t his own. It sounded like… Dante.

 

But he didn’t have time to stop and think about what that meant. Vergil rounded a corner and there she was, lying on the ground, cornered by a four… no, six legged demon, something he’d never seen before. But no matter - it was nothing he couldn’t handle. At least that’s what he told himself as he was clutching his open wound.

 

“Over here!”, he shouted, successful in drawing the demon’s attention away from Kat. It turned around, revealing it’s face which had a resemblance to a kabuki mask, except it was split in half, showing a mouth with razor sharp teeth.

It was charging and Vergil smiled. Evidently not one of the smart ones then. He waited, not moving from his spot until the very last second, teleporting above the demon to ram his sword into it’s head. It’s momentum let the demon crash forward into the ground, hard enough to throw Vergil down with it.

 

He groaned as he hit the floor, though it had seemed he had met his pain limit. By now everything hurt and he needed a moment to gather himself before getting up. He took a deep breath, the pain didn’t go away, he simply had to accept it.

Slowly, very, very slowly he got up and turned to face Kat. She was slowly moving closer to him, but something was… off about her.

 

“Kat… are you all right?”, he asked. Nothing else mattered, she needed to be okay, he needed to have saved her. This time at least.

 

“I’m fine…”, her voice was shaky, a strange light was surrounding her, flickering between brightness and darkness. “But you’re dead.”

She looked at him with pity in her eyes. Why would she pity him?

 

“It’s funny that you needed to die to find your humanity. After using me, betraying me when you were still alive. I looked up to you, I loved you.” She was almost pleading. Now, a different kind of pain was spreading through his chest.

 

“It had… it had to be done”, he whispered. Everything he had once been so sure of shifted as he was looking at Kat.

 

“Really? You deceived us, Vergil. Me… and your brother.”

 

Vergil’s knees buckled, he was having a hard time trying to stay upright. But Dante had hurt him… had killed him, what did he care about his brother?

 

Except that he did.

 

Once more he was clutching the wound through his heart. Why wouldn’t this pain stop?

 

“I’m sorry, Kat”, he said through clenched teeth, all his willpower went into trying to stand. “You deserved better.”

 

She was smiling now, reaching out to him with her hand but suddenly she was simply gone, vanished into thin air.

He had failed her. Again.

Finally his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Darkness engulfed him again.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dante was clutching his brother’s body, trying not to panic, to sort out his thoughts. There had to be something he could do, he had to stop… stop all this blood, Vergil still needed that.

As gently as he could he moved Vergil so he could rest his head in Dante’s lap, and he shrugged out of his coat, pressing it to the gaping wound in his chest.

He needed something better, real medical attention but Dante had no idea where they actually were, and looking around he saw nothing but graves and empty fields. Panic spread its way through his body.

 

“‘m sorry… Kat…”, Vergil’s voice was small, barely audible but still, Dante breathed a sigh of relief. _He was still alive._

 

“Vergil can you hear me?”, he leaned down as far as he could to talk to his brother. “I’m here, you’re going to be okay. Shit, I’m sorry Vergil, so sorry, please don’t die, just don’t I _need you_.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It seemed this still wasn’t over.

 

Vergil opened his eyes and was blinded by a bright sun, its intensity made stronger through the white sand surrounding him everywhere.

Someone was standing above him. It was… Vergil? Ah, that’s right. This was hell. This should not be surprising. The figure was coming closer, kneeling down to abruptly plunge it’s fist into Vergil and he gasped, not able to form a scream. He tried to grasp the figure’s arm, tried to stop him but he was too weak.

 

That was it, wasn’t it? His weakness. It had been his downfall. And now he had nothing.

 

He was looking at his own heart now, bloody but still beating, a hole right through the middle. The hole that Dante had created.

 

“Everyone you care about”, the figure had his voice, bizarrely modified but it was still his own. “Everyone you love has turned their back on you. Because you deceived them. And for what? Ruling the humans?”

 

“I just wanted… to protect them”, Vergil tried to reach out. His heart… he needed it. He needed to fix it.

 

“They don’t need your protection. Not from someone as weak as you.” The figure stepped back, leaving his heart just out of reach. “And you’d think they’d let you. You underestimate the humans. And your brother.”

 

_I need you_

 

That voice again, inside his head…

 

“Dante…”, he fell down, grasping at the sand, trying to still move forward. They’d kissed… How was it possible for his heart to still hurt, when he didn’t even have it anymore. “I loved him.”

 

“You still do”, the figure replied and glanced down at his heart, blood slowly dripping onto the sand. “That is why this still hurts.”

 

A hole opened up beneath Vergil and he was falling, uselessly reaching for the edge that was getting further and further away from him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dante was slumped over his brother, crying openly. In the beginning he had tried to suppress it, had tried to wipe them away but he just couldn’t stop.

He was useless, just sitting here as his brother was dying. As of now he was still breathing but for how long?

There was no way to contact anyone else and as he always did he acted first, thinking afterwards. He should have brought Kat with him, she’d know what to do…

 

“Dante”, it was barely audible, but his brother had said his name.

 

Once more he tried to choke back the tears, semi successful this time. Vergil was still thinking of him, even after what he’d done.

 

“Vergil if you wake up, I promise I’ll never stab you again”, he was chuckling at his own stupidity, but if there was one thing he was good at, it was talking useless things. Maybe if he kept talking… maybe he’d wake up. He needed to help _somehow_.

 

Dante let his hand rest over the gaping wound he had created. He had opened the portal, had done things he didn’t know he was capable of maybe… just maybe there was the slightest chance he was capable of something else? Of healing his brother?

He’d give his own life if he could bring him back.

 

He concentrated as he had done before with the portal, needing the wound to heal, willing it to do his bidding.

 

“Please come back to me…”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vergil was getting really, really tired of this.

 

Of falling, hitting the ground, losing consciousness, and finally waking up in an unfamiliar place.

 

This time it was a sort of cathedral, it seemed familiar to him, but by now he was too tired to figure it out. Couldn’t this be over? If he couldn’t fix his heart, at least he should be granted a final death.

 

“Vergil…?”, a familiar voice made Vergil freeze. “Oh god no, you’re _here_!”

 

A woman’s voice.

 

He did not know where he took the energy from, but first he sat up, letting his breathing return to normal before finally standing.

 

The woman was wearing a white dress, she had red, curly hair.

 

“Mother…”, the word was almost a sob. This, truly, was hell.

 

“My son! I thought I’d never see you again”, Eva took a step forward, but froze when she saw her son’s wound. “Your heart… what happened to your heart?”

 

“He took it. Dante took it, and destroyed it. Just as he took your love.” Suddenly anger flared up in him as childhood memories came rushing back. Dante had always been the strong one… the favorite. This place was simply reminding him of it, it was hell, after all.

 

“I always loved you equally”, Eva said, finally stepping closer now. She gently cupped Vergil’s cheek with her hand. “I know him. He may have taken your heart, but if you give him a chance, he’ll fix it. I know he will. Please just give him a chance.”

 

Vergil was leaning into the touch, it had been so so long that he had been touched at all, and this was his mother. Through her touch his anger vanished again, replaced by a longing he didn’t know he had been capable of.

 

“I miss you, mother… I miss you so much”, a tear was slowly rolling down his cheek. He was being weak, again.

 

“I miss you too, Vergil, but you must let me go. Return to your brother.”

 

_Please come back to me_

 

Eva was smiling, as if she had heard the voice resonating inside his mind. Maybe she could, she was his mother after all.

She moved her free hand in a circular motion, creating a portal next to them.

 

“Go, my son. And know that I love you.”

 

Gently she took his hand and lead him to the portal, stooping up to place a kiss on his cheek.

 

There were no words. No words came out of Vergil’s mouth, and yet there was so much that needed to be said.

A final touch, one more look from his mother reassured him: She knew.

 

Vergil stepped through the portal, new energy coursing through him, somehow he knew he was close to the end. For good or for bad.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was working. Dante could feel the magic seep through his brother’s body, through himself, connecting them. Energy flowed from his body to Vergil’s, and he used that energy to fix what he had ruined.

His tears had stopped, but now sweat was starting to form on his forehead, this was completely unfamiliar territory, never before had he created something, had only used his powers to destroy.

 

Vergil was now mumbling incoherently, but it didn’t matter to Dante as long as he was still giving him signs of life.

 

“I love you, brother. Please wake up.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vergil wasn’t registering where he was. It did not matter.

 

Before him stood Dante.

 

“Brother, I…”, Vergil stumbled, but kept going, he needed to get closer needed to touch him, needed…

 

“Stop.” The figure turned around. He realized, as he had with his own doppelganger, it was not Dante. Like Kat, something was different about him. A figure, here to torture him.

 

“You betrayed me. I had to put you down. So why won’t you die?”

 

The hole inside his chest was aching again. Vergil knew this… thing was preying on his weakness, but it was all just too true, too close to home.

 

_I love you, brother_

 

“No”, Vergil looked up at the figure pretending to be Dante. “You are not him. Get away from me.”

He said the last word with such force, creating a wave of energy to hit the mock- Dante in the chest, scattering him into white sand.

 

Vergil fell to his knees. It was over now. Whatever this had been, this hell was over now. This was all he had to give.

He let himself fall to the floor, tiny specks of sand dancing around him, and he closed his eyes.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eyes closed in concentration, Dante did not realized he was being watched. Feeling someone’s hand touch his cheek made him wince in surprise, breaking the spell he was weaving.

Vergil gasped as the energy supplied to him suddenly stopped. But he was awake and alive, he could deal with pain.

“Vergil!”, Dante’s eyes filled with tears again, but he refused to let them fall. “I’m sorry, brother, I’m sorry I-”

 

“Dante…”, Vergil’s voice was still weak, but stronger than it had been earlier. Something that almost resembled a smile was on his face, making Dante’s heart skip a beat. “You’re fixing… my heart.”

_Me._

He had almost said… _me_

 

“It’s the least I could do”, Dante chuckled, hand still resting over the now closing wound.

 

“I should be…”, Vergil needed to swallow before continuing to talk. It seemed even more difficult than in hell. “I should be apologizing I was… I was wrong.”

He could finally admit it now. He had been wrong about so much, about nearly everything, and he had almost lost his brother because of his weakness to admitting to that.

 

Dante was shaking his head, tears still in his eyes, but smiling. They’d be okay, he simply knew. They had as much time as they needed, and so he helped his brother sit up, guiding him so he could rest against his chest.

They were looking into each other’s eyes, and Dante was reminded of a cheesy romance he had seen long ago, making him laugh. But what did it matter? Maybe sometimes life was a cheesy romance, so there was just one thing left to do:

Dante leaned in and kissed his brother, long and slow, nothing would stop them now.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For a long time they did not speak about what had happened.

 

Vergil created a portal, leading them back to the ruins of The Order, the only place they had. For now.

Kat was already waiting for them, she could tell something had changed, but did not address them directly.

Dante cleared out the demons that had already invaded the place, they needed shelter, his brother was still hurt. And so they waited, took care of Vergil, with Kat sneaking out to scavenge supplies. It was chaos out there. Dante was worried, of course he was, but he was physically not able to leave his brother’s side, for fear demons would attack again, taking him away from him for good.

And Kat was more than capable of taking care of herself - and them, as was made clear in those days. She was invaluable to them, not just for the supplies.

 

About a week later, Vergil was finally strong enough to walk around on his own, and Dante finally left his side for a moment.

The moment he and Kat were alone he broke down, falling to the floor in a heap of mixed emotions, not able to control the sobs that were wracking his body.

Kat was gently rubbing his back with one hand, her other arm still in a sling. He told her everything,  in a string of messy thoughts, he was pretty sure half of it didn't make sense, but she seemed to understand it somehow. More importantly, she didn't bat an eyelash when he told her about the kisses they'd shared, as if it was a natural thing.

He hadn't even considered if it was, those were worries that could wait.

 

Vergil, once he had recovered some of his strength, had recounted what he had experienced... neither of them were quite sure if it had actually happened or if it had simply been a hallucination of Vergil's pain-riddled mind. Once in a while he would still reach up to touch his own cheek, as if  he could still feel their mother's touch.

Dante thought it didn't matter. All that mattered was that his brother was back.

 

Kat listened to the tale without interrupting Dante, she knew he had to get this off his chest. They hadn't known each other for long, but it was obvious he was not a person who was able to bottle up his emotions.

And this... this strange mix of worry, relief, fear and happiness was entirely new to him.

Their future was uncertain, they did not even have a proper home, but he knew, as long as they stuck together, they'd be fine.

 

 


End file.
